


Daily Writing Challenge

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Avengers AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Swearing, semi-NSFW, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: All chapters are written for @sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge for February 2018. Each day is a different prompt. I will add appropriate tags, characters and relationships once I get through more prompts.Prompt: "You…you saved me. And you’re hurt! Why are you hurt?!”





	1. Bonus Entry

Something whizzed by your head exceedingly fast, knocking down the weird creature that had been heading your way. You watched it fall before quickly moving to hide, your body crouched down as low as you could go.

“Hey!” A male voice shouted. You whipped your head around, seeing a man with a bow and arrow, his blondish hair and handsome face covered in dirt and sweat. “Don’t move! Stay there and stay still!”

You nodded and curled into yourself as you watch the man fire arrow after arrow, never missing his mark. After the immediate threat died down, he ran over to you. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

You shook your head. “Yes and n-no… _You…you saved me._ ”

“Yeah, it’s my job.” He gave a low chuckle and winced slightly.

You spotted a deep gash on his bicep. “ _And you’re hurt! Why are you hurt?!”_

“Because we’re in a battle and being attacked by creepy alien bastards!” He cocked his head to the side. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

You shut your eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. “I think I’m dreaming.”

“Nah you aren’t, sweetheart.” You opened your eyes as he spoke. “C’mon, let’s get you somewhere safe while it’s all clear.”

You nodded as he helped you up. He grasped your hand tightly as he scanned the area before pulling you gently to follow him. You stayed behind him, his hand warm and comforting as you jogged through the streets. Up ahead, you saw a man in a dark blue, red, and white suit, helping civilians get to safety.

“Steve!” he called out. “Got one more! Found ‘em by Amsterdam and 77th.” Steve nodded and hustled over.

“Thanks, Clint!” He looked you over for any injuries. “My name’s Steve.”

You smiled softly. “Y/n.”

He nodded in acknowledgment. “Let me know if you find anymore!”

“Will do, Cap!” ‘Clint’ released your hand smiled at you. “Steve’ll take care of ya. I gotta get back in there.”

“What about your arm?” You asked.

Clint shrugged. “I’ll live. It’s just a flesh wound. Hey, when all this is said and done, you maybe wanna grab some food?”

You raised an eyebrow at his words. “You’re asking me on a date in the middle of a war?”

“Well, battle but eh, there are no perfect moments to ask when you’re an Avenger.” He chuckled.

You scoffed but smiled. “You got a deal, then. Only if you promise to not get hurt anymore,” you said, eyeing his arm.

“Can’t promise that, darlin, but I’ll try my damndest.” He gave you a boyish smile before turning and heading back onto the streets.

You rolled your eyes and smirked. What a way to meet your future husband.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)‘s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: 'Shit happens. But when your character gets stuck in a room, alone, with the person they hate the most…that shit is going to hit the fan.'

“This has got to be the worst day of my life,” you mumbled as you sat yourself down on the elevator floor, feeling anger and anxiety cloud your head.

“You say that every day, princess?” His voice grated on your nerves, making your blood boil.

You gritted your teeth. “Oh, shut up, Barton. I really don’t want to hear your voice right now. It’s like nails on a chalkboard.”

“You’re no firecracker either. All your nagging and whining,” he retorted.

Shutting your eyes, you sucked in a deep breath. “I swear to God, Tweety. I’ll impale you with your own arrow if you don’t shut up.”

“You don’t have the balls, Y/l/n.” He snickered.

Your anger finally exploded. “Get fucked, Big Bird! You don’t know shit about me! You’ve done nothing but belittle and ridicule me since we met!” You paused, wiping a stray tear from your eye. “I mean, why do you hate me so much, Barton? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?”

Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down next to you. “I don’t hate you, Y/n. Never have. In fact, it’s the exact opposite. But it’s easier to make you hate me to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what? The boogeyman?! We’re never completely safe! We’re like the Winchesters of New York. Our lives will never be safe with what we do!” You exclaimed.

“You watch too much Supernatural. We need to find you a new hobby.” Clint smirked. “I wanted to keep you safe from me. I carry a target on my back as an Avenger.”

All you could was stare at him for a few seconds. “What the hell am I, chopped liver?! Last I checked, I was an Avenger too. Just newer. All of us have had targets on our backs since the start!” You have him a hard look. “What’s the real reason, Clint?”

Startled, he gave you a boyish grin. “I think that’s the first time you’ve said my first name. It sounds nice when you say it.” His features formed a frown. Shrugging, he continued. “I’m not really cut out for a relationship. I mean, my ex-wife couldn’t handle my job and I was a disappointment to my kids. Even though ‘daddy’ was an Avenger, I wasn’t really around enough for them. Thought I’d spare you future heartbreak.”

You took a minute to ponder his words, laying your head against the elevator wall. “Your fear is unnecessary. I know the job, Clint. I know that some days we’re not sure if we’ll live or die. It’s a 50/50 chance on every mission. Why not just live in the moment, day by day? None of us can predict whether we’ll work out or not, but we should give it shot.”

“Why don’t we just start over as friends and go from there?” He asked with a genuine smile.

Staring into his green eyes, you smiled for the first time in his presence. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)‘s Daily Writing Challenge. This is semi-nsfw. Just a warning…
> 
> Prompt: Clint Barton and ‘Have you tried getting good?’

“Ok. What in the hell is so funny, Y/n?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What kind of question is that?! ‘ _Have you tried getting good?_ ’ You mean being good? ‘Getting good’ sounds like you’re asking if I’ve had good sex lately!” You said through your laughter.

“You already get that, sweetheart. The greatest too…” Clint stated with a smirk.

"You keep telling yourself that, Hawkeye. You’re lucky you married me. I’m the greatest good you’re ever gonna get!”

“Hey now, don’t go insulting me. I know I got lucky with you,” he whispered, pulling you close. “I’m lucky you took pity on this old man and let him make an honest woman out of you.”

“I’m lucky too, Clint.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, touching your forehead to his. “Lucky that you were the one that saved my life. Lucky that you chose me out of all the other women vying for your attention.”

He shook his head, nuzzling his face into your neck. “Steve gets all the attention, Y/n. Steve and Bucky. Nobody ever looks twice at me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, handsome. There are plenty of women who look twice at you all the time and give me the stink eye when they realize you’re mine, and that I’m yours.” You reached up and gave him a chaste kiss. “As for your earlier question, why would I want to be good? You love my dirty mind.” Clint opened his mouth to retort but you placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t deny it, feathers. Some of our best nights are because of my dirty mind. Not to mention, you’re not so innocent in that aspect, either. Let’s just agree to disagree that both of our minds are in the gutter.”

Clint sighed and smiled at you. “If we must. We should get going though. The party’s going to start without us.”

You gave your husband a wicked grin. “I’d rather them finish it without us, then.” You pulled his head down gently to whisper in his ear. “I think we should have our own ‘party’ right here, right now. And preferably with less clothes. How does that sound, husband?”

Clint’s hands tightened on your waist as you spoke and when you pulled away, his eyes were darker and the pupils slightly blown. “Yes, ma’am.” He whispered before kissing you deeply, both of you falling on the bed. Safe to say, you both never made it to Tony’s party.


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Angst

“Y/n! Watch out!” You heard Clint yell before feeling a searing pain in your stomach. Looking down, you saw the blood oozing from your suit. Feeling light headed, you slid to the ground.

“NO! No, no, no…” You heard his voice and felt his warmth next to you. “Stay with me, baby. Come on, I got you. You’re ok.” You felt Clint lift you gently and you felt the wind against your face and hair as he ran to the quinjet. “You’re ok, Y/n. You’re gonna be ok.”

You could feel yourself becoming sleepy, the world fading from your vision as Bruce tried to staunch the bleeding and hook up a heart monitor. “I love you, Clint.” You said before closing your eyes.

“Y/n?… Y/n! Sweetheart, open your eyes! Stay with me, baby!” You didn’t respond. “Y/N! Wake up! Please! Say something! Call me names! Anything! I don’t care! Just stay with me!” The heart monitor flat lined.

“No! Y/N! Y/N!” Steve wrapped his arms around Clint and pulled him from the table as Helen and Bruce worked to revive you. Twenty minutes later, you were gone.

“Breathe, Clint. You’re ok.” Natasha tried comforting her heartbroken partner as he paced in the medical wing.

“NO! I’m not ok! Nothing is ok!” He yelled, punching a nearby wall. Hitting it one, twice, three times, he pulled his hand away, his knuckles bloody and bruised. “She’s gone. And it’s all my fault.”

“No, Clint. It’s not your fault. Y/n knew what she was doing. She saved your life.” Steve interjected.

"And she died _because_ of it!” Clint shouted. He fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. “It should’ve been me. I failed her. She should be here, not me…”

“She is here, Clint.” Natasha knelt down next to the archer. “She’s in our thoughts, in our hearts and in the memories we have of her. She’ll always be here.” He broke down in her arms, mourning the woman he loved.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. I apologize for the shortness of this prompt…
> 
> Prompt: Clint Barton and Costume Malfunction

*RIIIIIIIP*

“What the hell was that?!” You yelled, dodging a bullet from a Hydra agent. You fired back and the man went down quick. You glanced over at Clint who had a sheepish expression on his face. He started mumbling something that you couldn’t hear. “What was that, Barton?”

He shot an arrow at a Hydra soldier, heading their way. He sighed. “I said, my suit ripped.”

“How the hell could your suit rip, Clint?! It’s made out of strong ass material!” You fired your weapon again as Clint kept shooting arrow after arrow at the swarm of Hydra agents.

“It’s still made of Spandex, Y/n! These things aren’t exactly tear proof! Come on, we gotta get back to the others.” You both took out the rest of the incoming agents and made a mad dash to a safer hiding spot.

“Nice underwear, by the way, Clint. Never took you for liking the color orange.” You paused in thought for a sec. “And were those really hearts with arrows through them on there?”

Clint shrugged. “Well, I am Hawkeye…”

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, Clint. Tell me, why are we best friends again?”

“Because you love me.” He gave you a grin and grabbed your hand, leading you back to the other Avengers. He was right, though, and you were never letting him live down those boxer shorts.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09‘s](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ) Daily Writing Challenge. Yes this day is kinda fluffy-ish and semi-nsfw…
> 
> Prompt: ‘I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!’ ‘You came in like a bouncy ball…’

Having the tower to yourself was a blessing. Everybody was taking a night for themselves since there were no current missions. Tony and Pepper had a date night at a fancy restaurant, Steve and Bucky had found a nearby Swing dancing club and had gone to check it out. Bruce was out in Washington for a Science Expo and Natasha and Wanda decided to hit a new night club and had dragged a cranky Clint and an indifferent Vision with them.

So here you were with the whole tower to yourself. “Friday? Could you please play my pop music on shuffle?”

“Of course, Y/n.” the AI replied. Pop music filtered through the bunker as you headed to the main room to clean up the discarded plates of food and beverages from earlier in the day. As you were cleaning, you heard Miley Cyrus start to play and you began to softly sing along. Verse after verse and chorus after chorus, the crescendo of the song hit and you belted out the lyrics.

‘ _I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL_  
_I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE_  
_ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS_  
_ALL YOU EVER DID WAS BREAK ME_ ’

After the song faded, you took a deep breath. Hearing clapping, you whipped your head around, seeing Clint leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face. You felt your cheeks heat up quickly. “Nicely done, sweetheart! Although _you came in like a bouncy ball…_ more than a wrecking ball.”

You rolled your eyes and turned back to the sink, wiping your hands on the dish towel. “I thought I had the tower to myself, Barton.” You turned around to face him. “What are you doing back? Didn’t you go to the club with Vision and the girls?”

Clint shrugged and pushed off the door frame, walking to stand in front of you. His hands going to either side of the sink, blocking you in between him and the sink. “Clubs aren’t really my scene. Besides, you weren’t there, and I’d rather spend time with you.”

“Clint?” You gazed into his green eyes, trying to figure out his motives. He stepped closer and you could feel the heat his skin gave off and feel the muscles of his stomach and abs contract as he breathed. Not to mention something else hard you could feel…

“When are we gonna stop playing these games, darlin’?” He whispered, his breath ghosting your lips.

“What games, Clint?” You asked, your voice soft and nervous.

“These games,” he shifted closer. “Where we’re hiding and denying our feelings for each other.”

Your eyes widened. There was no way Clint returned your feelings for him. He was so out of your league! He was worthy of someone like Natasha. Extroverted, badass and beautiful, not you, an introverted computer geek. His face fell as he spoke again, interrupting your thoughts.

“You do have feelings for me, don’t you? Or did I misinterpret the signs?”

You shook your head, placing your hands on his arms. “No, you didn’t misinterpret them. I just thought you didn’t think about me like that. You never said anything.”

“Well, neither did you, Pixel.” He gave a soft laugh as your face lit up at the use of your Avenger nickname. You ran your hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, giving him a seductive smile.

“So now that we’ve both admitted we have feelings for each other, what are we gonna do about them?”

Clint stared down at you, his green eyes sparkling and hooded, his lips curving slyly. “Well..” You waited with baited breath, tightening your hold on his neck. “I’d say we make some popcorn and have a movie night.”

You just stared at him with a vexed expression on your face which made him chuckle. “And maybe during the movie, other things could happen.” You snorted but gave a smile and a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You’re lucky I love you, Barton.” You stated. “Damn lucky.”

“Yes, ma’am, I am,” he replied, kissing your lips and resting his forehead against yours. What an awesome way to end the night.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. (I did bed sharing b/c I don’t have a favorite trope but this seemed fun to write!) And yes I use that Shakespearean term a lot! ^_^
> 
> Prompt: Tropes! Write your character in your favorite trope.

“So…One bed? Seriously?” You sighed and rubbed your forehead. Great. Just great. You had no choice but to share a bed with your crush.

“Well, that’s what body heat’s for, darlin!” A shiver ran down your spine at the thought. “Besides, it could’ve been worse.” Clint shrugged

“How so?” You questioned.

“You could’ve been on this mission with Agent Lewis.” You shuddered at the thought. Agent Daniel Lewis was a Level six Shield Operative who didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He had been asking you out for months and it was getting very irritating and entering harassment territory. Even though you had reported it to Maria Hill, he still persisted. When Fury assigned you this mission with Clint, you couldn’t leave fast enough.

“Oh, hell no. That nimrod just doesn’t understand ‘no’. He even tried to kiss me the other day before we left.” You felt nauseated just remembering it.

Clint narrowed his eyes, feeling a jolt of anger surge through him. “Did you tell Hill?”

You scoffed. “She already knows about it and we’re working on getting something like a restraining order for the workplace.” You noticed the anger in the archer’s eyes. ‘It’s taken care of, Clint. Don’t get all huffy!”

Clint glared at you slightly and calmed himself down. “Sorry, Y/n. Just the thought of any guy harassing or taken advantage of a woman pisses me off. At least you don’t have to see the fopdoodle for a couple of weeks.”

You snorted a laugh. “ _Fopdoodle_? What the hell is ‘fopdoodle?’”

“Shakespearean term for ‘dumbass’. I think it sounds much cooler!” Clint replied nonchalantly.

“Yeah, that name is perfect!” You laughed and started getting ready for the night. “I didn’t know you read Shakespeare…”

“I read a lot of different things, Y/n.” He replied as he noticed you eyeing the bed unhappily. “You know, if it bothers you, I can sleep on the floor…”

You shook your head. “Nah, it’s cool. We’re both respectable adults and can share a bed for awhile. It’s not like we’ll be doing anything but sleeping.” You got yourself set and climbed into the bed. Clint followed your lead and settled in next to you, his head perched on his hand as he gave you a grin.

“You sure about that?”

You whipped your head up, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Excuse me?”

Clint moved so he was right up against you, his body heat calming the chill in your veins. “Did you ever notice how I always request you as a partner on missions, besides Natasha?”

“Well yeah,” you began. “But that’s because we work so well together.”

“Well, we do,” he answered. “But also because I don’t really trust anyone else to keep you safe. You’re my girl and that’s my job. If something were to happen to you and I wasn’t there, I’d go ballistic.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but you were speechless. Finally, you mentally said ‘fuck it’, shut your eyes and kissed him. His lips were slightly chapped but warm and the feel of them against yours left tingles through your body. He wrapped his arm around your back, deepening the kiss, his tongue brushing your lips, before pulling away. Your eyes fluttered open and could see the green of his eyes darken as he gazed at you. “So, I guess this means you feel something for me too, huh?” He asked with a chuckle as he settled onto the pillow, his grasp tightening softly. You ran a hand through his hair, feeling the soft strands through your fingers.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” You smiled and buried your head in his shoulder as you cuddled up to him. “Goodnight, Clint. Love you.”

Clint felt wide smile grace his face as he stared down at you before slumbering beside you. “Love you too, darlin’.”


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. Sorry it’s so short. I hate being sick…
> 
> Prompt: Everyone has a pet peeve. What is your character’s and how do they react when someone keeps doing it?!

“TONY! GOD DAMN IT! I’M GONNA KILL YOU, TIN MAN! WOULD YOU LEAVE MY ARROWS ALONE?!” You raced into his room, hearing his bellowing from down the hall. Reaching the doorway, you saw Clint seething. Walking over to the table, you saw why. He was staring at the now neon green arrows laying on his bed. His bow sat next to them, dyed a neon pink.

He turned to face you, his eyes shimmering with anger. “Clint,” you slowly approached and laid your hands on his shoulders. “It was a joke. I’m sure this is just Kool-aid or something washable.”

“It’s spray paint.” He gritted his teeth. “You can’t wash off spray paint.” You could see it was taking everything Clint had not to beat the crap out of Tony.

“Ok. Clint, breathe, baby. He’ll buy you a new bow. Top of the line. And new arrows. If he doesn’t, we’ll get Loki to make him buy you new equipment.”

Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “He so damn lucky these were just my practice weapons and not my battle ones. So lucky.”

You gave me a smile and a chaste kiss on his frowning lips. "Hey look at the bright side, babe. At least you’ll know which ones are yours.” You skipped off to the gym. Clint rolled his eyes and grabbed his colorful equipment before following you out. Yes, Tony was very lucky.


	9. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. I apologize for being late with this one. I warn for swearing. Might be a little implied BuckyxReader in here too…
> 
> Prompt: Warning: Language Ahead

  


“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” You couldn’t believe your eyes. When you walked into your apartment, the last thing you expected to see was your boyfriend of two years, Tyler, going at it with another woman. On your couch, no less. He tried to play it off as a ‘she came onto me’ sort of thing, but you weren’t buying it. You had your suspicions about him cheating on you, but to see it in person, was heartbreaking. You felt your eyes water, punching him in the face. “Go fuck yourself,” you seethed at him.

You stormed out of your apartment and caught a taxi. Giving the driver the address, you laid back on the seat, trying to rid yourself of the sight of your boyfriend and the hussy who was with him, tears falling down your face. A short while later, you finally arrived at the Avengers Tower. You thanked the driver, paying your fare and a tip, exiting the vehicle. You stepped inside the building and was instantly greeted by Friday.

“Welcome back, Miss, Y/n. Shall I inform the others you’ve arrived?”

You sniffled and wiped your eyes clean. “Thanks Friday. And no, I’ll just surprise them. Who’s here?”

“Barton, Rogers and Barnes. The others had an urgent mission this morning.” The AI replied.

You thanked Friday once again and took the elevator to the main Avengers floor. Stepping out on the floor, you heard Bucky and Steve bantering with each other. You smiled to yourself. All three were on the couch watching a movie and you noticed Clint’s attention going between his arguing teammates and the TV. Steve was the first to notice you. “Y/n! Hey! I didn’t know you were coming! I thought you were spending time with Tyler.” Bucky and Clint whipped their heads around, hearing Steve’s words. Clint was the first to notice your tear streaked face.

He jumped off the couch and jogged up to you, his face filled with concern. “Y/n, what happened? Are you hurt? Did something happen with Tyler?” The tears started again and you fell into the archer’s arms. “Whoa! Y/n, what’s the matter, sweetheart?” He felt your tears dampen his shirt as he held you. Steve and Bucky watched a ways away, not wanting to intrude on you.

A few minutes or so, your tears subsided. And you pulled away from Clint, wiping the tears from your eyes and cheeks. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize, Y/n. Everyone needs a good cry.” You gave Steve a smile at his words and stared down at your feet. Bucky’s voice filled the silence after a few seconds.

“What’s wrong, Y/n? Do I need to hurt someone?”

You gave a sad laugh. “I appreciate the thought, Bucky, but I don't want to see you in prison. He’s not worth it.”

Clint cupped your chin in his hand, lifting your face to meet his. “What did he do, Y/n?”

“I caught him cheating on me tonight.” All three men clenched their fists at your words. “I came home, ready to spend a night cuddling and watching movies…” You paused as the memories hit you again. “And I come home to see him banging some slut on the couch.” As you spoke, you noticed Bucky begin pacing and clenching his fists over and over again as he listened to you. “He tried to explain that she came on to him and that he tried to resist. He actually had the audacity to say that if I gave out more, he wouldn’t have felt the need to sleep with her. I punched him in the face, told him to ‘go fuck himself’ and left. I’m sorry for dropping in unannounced, but I didn’t know where to go. All the other people I know are basically his friends.” You shrugged as you grew quiet.

“Y/n, listen to me,” Clint began. “I know I speak for the entire team when I say you’re always welcome here and we love you. You’re family. You’re my little sister from another mother and big brothers always protect their sisters. Tony and Pepper have thought of you as a daughter from the beginning. We all love you and would do anything to see you smile.”

Clint decided not to say anything about Bucky loving you more than a sister. Bucky was afraid of telling you how he felt about you, being that he felt that he was broken beyond repair and you deserved so much better than him. Clint and Steve both felt that you and Bucky would be great together. You brought out the best in him and he you. Steve noticed a decrease in Bucky’s moods and nightmares when he was around you and Bucky made you smile and laugh so much more than they could.

You hugged Clint, feeling so loved. “Thank you, big brother. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

Steve approached and hugged you tightly. “We’ll always have your back, Y/n. Me and Bucky will take care of him.” He pulled away and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “For now, how about we get some snacks and put on a few comfort movies?”

You nodded and approached Bucky, hugging him too. He felt safe and warm and, like home. Tyler had never made you feel like this. Bucky held you tightly, overcome with the same feelings of warmth and home. One day, he’d tell you how he felt and hoped you felt the same. For now, as he sat you down on the couch and you cuddled up to him, he’d just be there for you as a friend.


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. You asked for fluff, so ask and thou shall receive! Sorry its short…
> 
> Prompt: Fluff

“Do you, Clinton Francis Barton, take this woman to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and should you ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?”

“I do.” Clint smiled brightly at you, your hands clasped together, as Tony read the vows.

“And do you, Y/n M/n L/n, take this man to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and should you ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him on this day?”

“I do,” you replied, biting your bottom lip as you gazed into Clint’s green eyes.

“Clint and Y/n have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving toward each other. They have formalized the bond between them with spoken vows and the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it’s my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife.” Tony paused dramatically. “Go ahead and kiss her, Clint, so we can get this party started.”

You both let out a laugh before Clint swooped in and kissed you sweetly. You heard the applause from your family and friends, but paid it no mind as all you could think and feel at that moment, was Clint. The feel of his lips on yours, the grip of his hands on your waist, the warmth of his body against yours.

You pulled away and smiled at the archer. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you, wife,” he replied, pressing one more chaste kiss to your lips.

“May I present to you,” Tony announced. “Mr. and Mrs. Clint and Y/n Barton!” You both smiled as your friends and family cheered. Stepping down from the altar, you both accepted hugs from everyone, before making your way outside, to the limo that awaited you. Clint helped you inside before climbing in after you. As the limo began it’s ride to Stark Tower for the reception, you gave Clint a deep kiss and laid your head on his shoulder. You both were finally husband and wife and couldn’t wait to begin this next chapter of your lives.


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Ship it! Characters are always paired up in different ships. Pick your favorite and write a ship story! Either a ship your character is in or a pairing that they themselves ship.

“What are you reading?” You slammed the laptop closed and turned to face Clint looking over your shoulder.

“N-nothing. Just proofreading a story I’m working on.” You stuttered.

Clint gave you a sly grin. “What kind of story?”

You blushed. “Just a story.”

Clint leaned in closer, caging you in between him and the wall. “So you wouldn’t mind explaining a few things to me, would you?” His tone was too controlled, too innocent.

“Like what?” You asked, nervous but curious.

“What exactly is Destiel?” He asked with a grin. Your eyes grew wide and you turned away from him, shutting them quickly, feeling absolutely mortified that he had seen what you were writing.

“It’s a ship from Supernatural…” You mumbled.

Clint let out a soft laugh as your face turned red. “Ah, that show you love so much with the two brothers who hunt monsters right? With the blue eyed angel? I see… You do know that the one brother totally has the hots for the angel, right? I’ve only watched one episode with you and even I can see that.” He paused with a sly smirk on his face. “But don’t worry, princess. You don’t need to explain ships. I know all about those… Statasha and Romanner… Vanda and Winter Widow… I, personally, love the (Clint/Y/n name) ship myself…” He gave you a wink, turned and walked out of the room, leaving you flabbergasted and slightly turned on.

There was no way Clint read fanfiction, nor was he into you as you were him. That would be virtually impossible. Right?


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. I changed the quote just a smidge to work into the story. Also sorry for the language…
> 
> Prompt: “I’m sorry,” they snickered, “You got attacked by what?”

Tony, Clint, Natasha, and even Wanda, couldn’t stop laughing at you. Tony was even having Friday record this whole moment. You just couldn’t win today. _“I’m sorry_ , Y/n,” Tony _snickered. “You got attacked by what?”_

“Just laugh it up, Tony.” You shouted. “You wanted us to all go camping. This is on you! It’s your fault I got mauled by mosquitoes and gnats! You _knew_ I was allergic! You told me I’d be fine with this bug spray of yours that you concocted!” You stared down at your body covered in welts and calamine lotion. “You’re so fucking lucky Bruce had a fucking EpiPen! So lucky!” Even your yelling didn’t deter their laughter. Bruce and Steve felt bad and kept giving you puppy dog looks.

“And you!” You shouted, pointing at your cackling fiance. “If you want to keep _fucking_ me, I suggest you stop laughing or you’ll be spending the next month on the fucking couch! Comprende?” Clint stopped laughing immediately as Tony started laughing harder, holding his stomach. Bucky, too, tried to conceal his laugh at your statement.

Clint nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh she so owns you, Legolas! You’re so whipped!” Tony cried out in his laughter. Steve and Bruce both winced and waited for your reaction. Narrowing your eyes, you sauntered up to Tony and grabbed his ear. He ceased his laughter and inhaled quickly as you gripped it tightly.

“Oh keep laughing, Tin Man. I’m sure Pepper would love to hear that conversation from last week.” Tony’s eyes widened in fear. “I mean, you _never_ keep secrets from each other… right?”

Tony nodded repeatedly and you released his ear, exiting the room as you swayed your hips. After you were gone, Tony leaned over, addressing Clint. “You sure you want to marry her? She’s got one hell of a crazy streak!”

“Oh she does, and I’m damn sure! She’s definitely the one.” He replied with a wicked smile. “That woman is my soulmate. Couldn’t ask for anyone better!”


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. Tell me if you catch the two TV/Movie references! ;) I apologize for the length. This kinda got away from me…
> 
> Prompt: High School AU

“Hey wait up, L/n! I wanna talk to you!” You rolled your eyes as Tony Stark, immature jock and former playboy extraordinaire, graced you with his, what he thought was important, presence.

“What could you possibly want, Stark? I have nothing you need nor desire for your company.” You spoke with a deadpan expression.

Stark raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “How could you not love me, Y/n? I have the looks, the brains…”

“The ego…” You interrupted.

“Well that, too,” he admitted. “No, I seriously wanted to talk to you for a second about Prom.”

“Don’t tell me the elusive Tony Stark can’t get a date?!” You asked in shock.

“No, no…” He laughed. “One of my buddies dumped his girlfriend a couple of months ago because he caught her cheating with the quarterback of our rival school.”

“Ouch,” you murmured. “So you want me to take pity on your friend and be his date to prom?”

“Well, kinda…” Tony began. “See, my buddy has been really crushing on this other girl, but doesn’t have the balls to approach her and ask her out. So, I took it upon myself to do so.”

You tilted your head in confusion. “Wait, your friend has a crush on _me_?! That’s not possible. You’re yankin’ my chain.” You scoffed.

“I’m absolutely serious, Y/n. He’s stuck in his belief that you would never like him like that. So he’s kept his mouth shut and pined for you from afar.”

You narrowed your eyes at the dark haired boy. “You swear you’re not fucking with me? Because, if you are Tony Stark, I will fuck you up! You know I will.” You threatened.

"I’m well aware of that, Y/n, and I promise I’m not fucking with you. He really likes you. It’s quite pathetic actually…Anyways, me and Pepper and Bruce and Natasha were gonna share a limo to the school. You and my buddy are welcome to come with, although he really wanted to drive his car on prom.” He added with an afterthought.

“What kind of car does he drive?” You asked, genuinely curious.

“A ‘67 Chevy Impala.”

“Like, the same car from Supernatural? Please tell me he doesn’t call it ‘Baby’…” You droned.

“Nah, I think he named it ‘Furiosa'.”

You gave Tony a big smile. “Ok. That is kick ass. He gets points for that. Tell your buddy he has a date for Prom.”

Tony gave a fist pump. “You won’t regret it, Y/n! I promise!” Just as he turned to leave, you grabbed his sleeve.

“Hey, Stark? Did you want to give me a name so I know who I’m going with?”

“Nope,” he replied. You let go of his sleeve. “I’ll have him meet you at your house at 7pm. Sound ok?”

“How do you know where I live, Stark? I don’t recall inviting you over before.”

“Sweetheart, I’m a Stark. I have connections. I know where pretty much everyone in the school lives!” He shrugged.

Rolling your eyes again, you sighed. “Fine. But he better not be a serial killer!”

“He’s not!” Tony assured you. “We’ll see you at Prom!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished applying your makeup and gently pulled your dress from the hanger and stepped into it, fighting with the back zipper. Once you got it zipped and the sash tied, you looked at yourself in the mirror. The black tea length dress fit perfectly and you knew you had to thank your friend for the early birthday gift. You adjusted the mesh over your left shoulder and sighed. You weren’t going to magically turn into Cinderella, so this would have to do.

You checked the clock and saw you had about fifteen minutes before your date was to arrive. You slipped on your black shoes, thankful that they were thick heels and not stilettos. Less of a chance of tripping. Feeling confident that you wouldn’t be tripping in them, you checked your clutch, making sure you had everything you needed. Seeing you had everything, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, hoping tonight would be worth it. Your eyes shot open, hearing the doorbell. You prayed like hell Stark didn’t set you up with an asshole. You adjusted your dress and opened the door.

“Clint. Hi.” You didn’t know what else to say. Why was Clint Barton, Captain of the Archery team and Band drummer, on your doorstep?

“W-wow, Y/n. Y-you look incredible! H-here, I got you this.” He softly stuttered, handing you a gorgeous rose corsage.

“Oh my, Clint. It’s beautiful! Could you please put it on me?” You were in awe at how thoughtful he was.

He nodded and opened the box, gently slipping the corsage over your wrist. “Thank you so much, Clint!” You smiled at him, gently kissing his cheek.

He glanced away bashfully. “Are you ready?”

You nodded and grabbed your shawl, locking the door behind you. He led you to the slick black car parked in your driveway, helping you inside like a gentleman, and making the drive to the prom. Both of you made conversation during the ride. He told you about how he and Tony became friends and his passion for Archery and playing the drums. You, in turn, told him about your love for music and reading. You didn’t realize how funny he could be nor how smart and witty. Finally arriving at the school he found a parking space and again, helped you out of the car. You looped your hand around his arm as he led you inside.

The gymnasium looked like Party City threw up inside, but at least there was good music and good company. Clint led you to the dance floor several times throughout the night, always keeping a gentlemanly distance from your figure and never getting handsy. When you would take breaks from dancing, he would get you a drink to cool down and you both would just sit at a table and talk about anything and everything. What was once uncomfortable small talk, became deep, passionate discussions that made you feel that you knew Clint for years rather than just a night.

Once the dance died down, you and Clint left and decided to walk to the nearby riverwalk. It was deserted but so quiet and serene. Noticing you shivering under your shawl, Clint laid his suit coat over your shoulders. You thanked him, giving him a smile. He shrugged and you both kept walking, enjoying the comfortable silence between you both.

Finishing the riverwalk, Clint drove you home. Pulling in your driveway, he again helped you out of the car and walked you to your door.

“Hey, um…Y/n?” You looked up at him after unlocking your door.

“Yeah?”

“Would…would you want to go on a date with me?” He asked nervously, running a hand over the back of his neck.

“I’d really like that, Clint.” You answered with a smile.

Clint released the breath he was holding and smiled back. “Great! Um… How about on Friday night? 6:30? We could go to that place on 57th?”

“It’s a date.” You slowly leaned forward and gently pressed your lips to his. Pulling away, you both blushed. “Goodnight, Clint.”

“Goodnight, Y/n.” He made sure you got inside safely before jogging back to his car. Thankfully there were no witnesses to see your matching red cheeks and big smiles. You’d have to send Tony something for pairing you up with Clint. This had been the best prom anyone could ask for.


	14. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Your character finds a homeless child. What do they do?

“Nat! On my six!” Clint yelled into the com, firing arrow after arrow at the Hydra agents.

“Got it!” She replied, throwing a taser disc. It hit its mark and the agent went down quick. After a while the immediate battle died down and Clint looked around, seeing if anything was amiss.

“It’s clear here. I’m gonna get inside the base.” He whispered into the com and began inching his way closer to the base. Pulling the door open, just enough to slip inside, he aimed his bow, ready to fire at a second’s notice. Scouting the perimeter, it was again, clear. His senses heightened. It just didn’t feel right.

Making his way down a narrow, dark hallway, he suddenly heard a tiny whimper. He whipped around a corner, bow at the ready, and saw a little girl about four years old. Her face and hair matted with dirt and her clothes were dirty and torn.

Checking to make sure the surrounding area was secure, he sheathed the arrow and slung his bow over his shoulder, slowly kneeling down in front of her. “Hey, sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you.” She didn’t say anything, just cowered closer to the wall. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Cowa..” She whispered.

“Cora? That’s a beautiful name. Can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?”

“Da bad men came and took dem away. I wan away fwom da bad men when de twied to gwab me. Daddy said dey wiked my abiwity.”

“What ability, sweetheart? Do you have powers?” Could it be Hydra started experimenting on mutants?

“Uh huh,” she nodded her head. “I can heaw owies and gwow fwowas. I scawed Mommy one day when I made da gwound shake.”

‘So she’s an elemental mutant with the ability to heal others.’ Clint thought. “Ok, sweetheart, I’m gonna take you somewhere safe where no one will ever hurt you again. Ok?”

“Otay.” She gave Clint a small smile and crawled into his extended arms. He lifted her carefully, mindful of any possible internal or external injuries. He made his way back out of the base and back to the quinjet without any interruptions. He sat Cora down in a seat and strapped her in.

“I’m gonna go check on my other friends really quick, but this man here is my friend and a doctor. His name is Dr. B. Can you let him check you for any owies?” Cora nodded and Clint looked at Bruce, who nodded his okay.

An hour later, the team finally made it back to the quinjet with the intel they needed and the base had been destroyed. Clint finished packing everything and ran onto the quinjet to check on Cora.

Seeing Bruce first, he pulled the doctor aside. “How is she?”

“A little malnourished and dehydrated and besides being poked and prodded, they kept her quite healthy.” Clint gave a sigh of relief. “What are we gonna do with her though? She needs someone to take her in, for tonight at least, until we can find any living relatives. I don’t want to put her in foster care with her abilities. You know anyone who would want to foster her for a while?”

“I’ll do it.” Clint answered without any thought.

“What? What about Y/n?”

“Let me call her really quick. I have a feeling she’ll say yes.” He waited patiently as the line rang.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Hey, Y/n… How would you feel about adopting a kid for a little while?”

“What are you talking about, Clint?” You listened as Clint explained the situation and being a mutant yourself, you understood why he was asking. “She can stay.”

“You sure, babe?” Clint asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It would be nice to not be the only mutant in the house anymore. I can work with her on her powers too. It’s a great idea.” Clint breathed a sigh of relief. He knew this little girl would finally have a safe place to call home for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy! Daddy, get up! You promised we’d go to the archery range today!” Seven year old Cora Barton jumped up and down on the bed, rousing you and Clint from your slumber.

“You did promise her, handsome.” You mumbled as Cora shook Clint’s shoulder.

Clint waited a few seconds before shooting up in bed and grabbing Cora and tickling her. Her laughter echoed through the bedroom as he tickled her mercilessly. A loud cry broke through the laughter.

“Your baby baby brother’s awake.” You yawned. You left the room and a few moments later, returned with a brown haired, hazel eyed two year old. You smiled as Cora kissed and cuddled her brother. Laying back in your husband’s arms, you took at look at your family. Who knew adopting a little girl three years ago would be the start of something incredible?


	15. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one response. “So…dinner?”

Two hours. Clint was two hours late. On Valentine’s Day and what would be your third anniversary, no less. You had cooked a wonderful meal, lit some candles, had some soothing music playing… The whole thing was utterly romantic. And he wasn’t even here for it. He texted you that he’d be home in time for dinner, that The Avengers had an important meeting, but that had been four hours ago. You were angry but scared at the same time. Scared that he was hurt or something worse, and angry, wondering if he forgot or just didn’t care. You didn’t know how to feel.

You sighed deeply and started packing the food away. Placing everything in the fridge for later, you blew out the candles and started clearing the table. You lost your grip on a wine glass and watched it fall and shatter all over the floor. You hung your head in defeat, your temper finally reaching its breaking point.

Half an hour later, you heard a key in the lock and turned from your seat on the couch to face the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, babe! I’m so sorry I’m late. Tony wouldn’t stop yammering and….” Your boyfriend’s voice trailed off, seeing the state of the dining/living room as he laid a bouquet of red roses on the counter. _The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one response. “So…dinner?”_

You scoffed. “Dinner? You expect dinner?! Are you fucking _serious_?!” Your voice raised with each word. “No! You can make your own goddamn dinner, Clinton.”

Clint winced as you used his full name. You never did that, unless you were beyond livid. “Y/n…I’m so sorry. I truly didn’t mean to be late. I couldn’t get out of the meeting with Fury and Hill both there. I’ll make it up to you, I swear!” Even though you knew Clint was being truthful, you were still hurt and pissed.

“Fuck the Avengers and fuck _you_!” You seethed, stomping to your room and slamming the door. Clint heard the lock click and swore. He knew he had some serious groveling to do to make up to you. Yeah, he was definitely sleeping on the couch for awhile.


	16. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. This was actually one of the harder ones to write…
> 
> Prompt: Your character has been told they only have one day left to live. How do they spend it?

“What do you mean, he’s dying?! He can’t die! He’s Hawkeye!” Tony exclaimed loudly, staring at Bruce in shock.

Bruce sighed. “I don’t know what Hydra injected him with, Tony. All I know is his organs are shutting themselves down and he has severe internal damage I can’t stop or heal. I’ve tried all known anti-serums and they haven’t worked.”

Tony ran a hand over his face and wiped a stray tear that had leaked from his eye. Yes, he acted like nothing bothered him, but this was his friend and teammate he had known for so long. The Avengers were not whole without their resident archer. “So there’s nothing we can do, at all.”

“I don’t think so,” Bruce replied solemnly.

“Did you tell him?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. He said as long as he went with his family and friends with him, he was happy.”

Tony’s head shot up. “Y/n! Did you tell Y/n?!”

“Not yet. He said he didn’t want her to know right away.” Bruce looked at Tony confused before it dawned on him. Giving himself a mental facepalm, he laughed. ‘I’m so stupid! How could I not think of that?! FRIDAY! Call Y/n right away and tell her to get to the lab! It’s an emergency!”

“Yes, doctor.” The AI replied.

Fifteen minutes later, you rushed into the lab. “Bruce? I came as fast as I could. What’s wrong?” After a lengthy explanation, you closed your eyes and gritted your teeth. “And he couldn’t fucking tell me this? Seriously?! If I didn’t love him so much, he’d be a dead man right now.”

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“I don’t know, Tony, but I’m sure as hell going to try! I don’t have this healing mutation for nothing! At least, I don’t think so…” You murmured the last part and took a deep sigh. You followed Bruce and Tony to the med lab and seeing Clint lying in the bed, hooked up to so many machines, made your heart break.

“Hey, babe.” He called out, his voice weak. “What are you doing here?”

“Hopefully saving your life, Clinton Francis Barton. Any reason you didn’t call me after this happened?” You asked calmly.

“Didn’t want you to worry.” He looked away in shame.

“Too late. You were supposed to be home yesterday and didn’t call. I was worried prior to FRIDAY calling me. Which should’ve been done right away.” You lectured.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, sweetheart. Sorry your last day with me has to be like this.” He said.

“Well, it won’t be your last day, if I have anything to say about it! Now hold still. We’ll see if this works.” You laid your palms over his torso and closed your eyes, concentrating on the magic flowing through you.

Not knowing how long it had been, you finally pulled away, panting from exertion as Bruce looked Clint over. Several minutes later, Bruce looked up at you with a stunned expression. “I don’t believe it. It worked!”

“It worked?!” You gave a hopeful smile, tears in your eyes.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Whatever poison it was is gone and his organs and internal injuries are healed to perfection!”

Both you and Tony breathed a sigh of relief and you leaned over the bed and kissed your boyfriend. “You do this to me again, and dying won’t be what you need to worry about. You get me?” You pressed your forehead to his, feeling the exhaustion spread through you.

Clint smile and gently kissed your lips again. “Yes ma’am.”


	17. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.  
> Also, why are people following me?! I just hit 800… I’m feeling very squee like and also blushing like crazy! Ok, sorry for the impromptu note. This just caught me off guard…
> 
> Prompt: ‘I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you.’

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! What the hell were thinking?!” You sighed and slouched in your seat on the quinjet as Clint piloted, his voice full of anger and fear. You looked down at your bandaged shoulder where the bullet had gone through.

“I’m an Avenger, Clint. Sometimes, danger comes with the job that we can’t predict. I made it out.”

“Just barely,” he snarked. “You put yourself in unnecessary danger. I almost lost you. Had I not fired that arrow, I’d be bringing you home in a body bag.” He sighed and switched on the autopilot. He turned in his seat, gazing at you intensely. “I need you to promise me you won’t do that again.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “You know I can’t, Clint. If it comes between me and you, I’ll always choose you. I’d rather get hurt than have anything happen to you.”

“Why? Why am I more important?” His voice radiated so much seriousness, you knew you couldn’t lie to him.

“Because,” you whispered. _“I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you.”_

You heard him suck in a sharp breath at your admission. “What?”

Snapping your eyes open, you gave him a sad look. “Please don’t make me repeat it…”

“You’re serious? You’re not just messing with me, right?” He asked.

“I would never lie about something like this. Now, do you mind if I crawl in a dark hole for the rest of my life?”

He let out scoffing laugh. “Why would you do that?”

You rolled your eyes. “Because I just admitted that I loved you and I know you don’t think of me like that.”

“Who says I don’t?” His question threw you for a loop.

“What?” You felt so confused.

“Did it ever occur to you that I may feel the same?”

Had you been drinking something, you would have choked on it. “No! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ‘I’m shit at relationships, Y/n. You saw how well my marriage deteriorated. I was afraid if I let you in and if you didn’t feel the same, our friendship would be kaput. If you did feel the same…well, I was afraid I wasn’t good enough for you. You deserve more than I can give you.”

You stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. You straddled his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck, being mindful of your shoulder. “You’re more than good enough for me, Clinton Barton. You’re the only one good enough for me. Don’t ever question that.” You stared into his blue eyes before leaning closer to his face and gently kissing his lips. You both pulled away with a smile. “I love you, Clint.”

He kissed you again, this one more passion filled than the first. “I love you too, Y/n. Always.”


	18. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. I can so see Clint loving Disney movies but wanting to appear macho. Also this is slightly semi-nsfw…
> 
> Prompt: Guilty pleasure! Write your character indulging in their guilty pleasure!

_Under the sea_   
_Under the sea_   
_Darling it’s better_   
_Down where it’s wetter_   
_Take it from me_   
_Up on the shore_   
_They work all day_   
_Out in the sun_   
_They slave away_   
_While we devotin’_   
_Full time to floatin’_   
_Under the sea_

You couldn’t stop the laughter from bursting forth. This was gold and you were so glad you got home early enough to record this on your phone.

Y…Y/n! You’re home! Wh-when did you get home? I thought you were out shopping!” Clint was so embarrassed, his cheeks were on fire. You gestured to the bags on counter, unable to stop your laughter. Clint sighed in defeat. “How much did you see?”

“E…en… Enough!” You stuttered through your laughter, Clint looking at you, unamused. Finally calming down, you righted yourself and gazed at the archer with a big smile on your face. “I absolutely loved the accent and the moves, Sebastian!”

Clint groaned and looked at the ceiling. “How long were you watching?”

“Long enough to know you have a deep affinity for Disney movies! Although seeing you sing ‘Part of Your World’ was the best moment of my day.”

“Aww, fuck…” He mumbled. “Is there any way I can bribe you to delete those videos?”

“No way, dude!” You chuckled. “But I may be bribed to just keep them between us.”

“What do you want?”

You approached Clint, swaying your hips. You reached up, your lips next to his ear. “One on one lessons in archery…” You pulled back and he looked at you confused for a moment. You were second to him in archery. Giving him a wink, he caught on.

“Uh…Yeah. Yeah, that can definitely happen! How about we start with a date first and then see what can be arranged?”

“Sounds like a plan, Hawkeye.” You gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned around, heading to the kitchen to grab your bags. “Meet me here at 6:30 tomorrow night?”

"Yes, ma’am,” he replied, his voice airy, still a little stunned at your kiss. “It’s a date.”


	19. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Your character decides they need a pet. How does that go?

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Y/n sighed and wrapped your arm around your husband. “Clint, Lucky passed away over a year ago. You’re not replacing him by getting another dog. I think he would be happy and proud that you’re saving another dog’s life. Come on, babe. The shelter doesn’t close for another couple of hours. Let’s just take a look, yeah?”

“Fine,” he relented. “But I’m not getting one unless I feel a connection to it. That’s how I chose Lucky. Poor dude was already in bad shape when I found him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, you and Clint walked inside of the shelter, ‘Fur For All’, and began looking at all the adoptable animals. Cats and dogs, even a reptile or two. After a few minutes of walking, Clint stopped at one cage, just staring. You walked over and saw that he had stopped by a cage with beautiful blue and white pitbull. Its hazel eyes watched your boyfriend cautiously. Clint squatted down slowly in front of the kennel, never breaking eye contact with the canine.

“It says it’s a female and her name is Frankie. She was placed here after being neglected and abused by her previous owners.” You spoke softly, not wanting to spook the dog nor Clint as you kneeled down beside them.

“Hey there, Frankie… How you doing, cutie?” Clint slowly extended his hand towards the kennel. Frankie approached carefully, sniffing his hand. She gave a tentative lick, causing Clint to give her a big smile. “Look at you, pretty girl. Aren’t you a sweetheart?”

Frankie’s tail stub began wagging in earnest as she licked Clint’s hand again and again. Clint looked from Frankie to you and back again. “I think I found the right one.” He said, beaming at you.

You smiled back and turned your attention to the pitbull. “Hi, Frankie. How would you like to come home with us?” Frankie leaned down on her front paws, her wagging butt in the air and gave a happy bark. “I think that’s a yes, babe! I’ll go find someone.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off in search of a staff member.

Clint turned back to Frankie after you left. “Don’t worry, pretty girl. Me and Y/n will take good care of you. She’s the best.”

You returned a few minutes later with a young man. He handed Clint some forms to sign before unlocking Frankie’s kennel. She rushed out and tackled you to the floor, licking your face over and over again as you giggled. After she had licked you to death, she lunged at Clint, who just had enough time to hand the papers back to the guy. He caught her in his arms as she started licking his face, barking happily.

You and Clint left the shelter with Frankie and all her paperwork, a brand new leash around her neck and smiles on your faces. During the car ride, you and Clint had a laugh as Frankie stuck her head out the window, tongue sticking out, her jowls flapping in the wind.

Arriving back at the farmhouse, you helped Frankie out of the pickup and followed Clint to the front door. You held Frankie on the leash as he unlocked the door. When he opened it, you let go of her leash and watched as she raced into the room. Shutting the door closed behind you, you stood next to your husband and watch Frankie happily bounce around the house. Clint leaned down and nuzzled her fur. “Welcome home, pretty girl.”


	20. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Your character is in love. What do they do?

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Natasha asked as she sat down on the couch next to Clint who stared out the window.

“Tell who what?” He asked, turning to face her.

“Y/n. Why didn’t you tell her you’re in love with her?”

Clint scoffed. “What good would that do? She doesn’t need to be involved with a guy like me and she doesn’t feel the same.”

“How do you know she doesn’t feel the same?” Nat asked.

“Because she doesn’t, Tash. She doesn’t see me as anything other than a teammate. Even a friend, if I’m lucky.” Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s better this way anyhow. All I bring to any relationship is danger.”

“You know that’s not true, Clint.” Nat remarked. “Just because your ex-wife couldn’t deal with you being an Avenger, doesn’t mean Y/n’s the same way. Hell, she is an Avenger. She knows the stakes.”

“I’m not worth it, Tash. She deserves better than me.” He sighed and turned back to the window, watching you play fight with Steve and Bucky outside.

Nat paused for moment, choosing her next words carefully. “I think that’s her decision to make and you should let her decide if you’re the best for her or not.” Clint turned and studied Nat closely.

“Wait…did she say something to you?”

Nat shrugged. “Ask her yourself. I’m not one to betray secrecy among friends.” Clint rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.

“I’m no good for her, Tash. Just let it be.”

Nat threw up her hands in annoyance. “Oh my god. You are such an oblivious dumbass! She loves you, Barton!”

“No, she doesn’t. Just drop it, Natasha.” He stated firmly.

Nat sighed. “Fine. Consider it dropped. For now…” She muttered the last part to herself. Standing and leaving the room, she decided to seek Y/n out. Hopefully, she’d be be easier to get through to. Getting Clint to change his mind was almost like talking to a brick wall. Once he settled his mind on something, he rarely changed it. Maybe Y/n would open the archer’s eyes to the obvious.


	21. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. Made it a Teacher!AU I guess….Sorry it’s short…
> 
> Prompt: AU (Alternate Universe)-of your choice

“Pull your arm forward, Travis. Your pointer and middle finger should be touching just a little past your cheekbone, not your ear! Good job, Courtney! Now when you’re ready, just fire at the target.” Clint walked around the field, watching each student as they readied and aimed their bows. “Danny! Fix your stance! You’re not going to hit anything but the tree if you fire now! Nice aim, Jacob! You too, Connor! Liam, would you please not aim your bow at Niko? I’m not in the mood to drive someone to the hospital today! Rosie, watch your fingers! You’re gonna catch them in the bow string!”

He paused and looked around, making sure everybody was ready. “Ready…Aim…Fire! Those are some fine shots, ladies and gentleman!” Just as he started to to speak again, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye approaching his class! “Y/n! What are you doing here? Don’t you have a class to teach?”

You leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Some of the students started making some ‘oooh’ sounds, but a look from Clint silenced them. “I took the day off. Ms. Michaels is subbing. Doctor’s appointment, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” he replied. “I forgot. What did the doc say about why you have you been sick a lot?”

You smirked and pulled out a picture from your hoodie. “Take a look for yourself, Daddy.”

He paused as he took the picture from you. “Da-daddy? W-we’re having a baby?” He whispered. You nodded and gave him a big smile. He looked down and, sure enough, there in the sonogram was your baby. He felt happy tears gather in his eyes but kept them at bay, not wanting to break down in public.

He pulled you close hugging you tightly. “Besides marrying me, you just gave me the best gift I could ever want. Thank you, Y/n. Thank you so much.” You smiled into his neck as you held each other, both lost in the bliss of the greatest gift the both of you could ever ask for.


	22. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Warning: Someone being a dumbass again.

“CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Your shout had Steve and Bruce running to your rescue. Both of them blushed and looked away when they noticed you were in nothing but a short towel.

“Um… Y/n… Are you ok? What happened?” Steve asked, blushing and keeping his eyes on your irate face.

“No, Steve. I’m pretty fucking far from ok. That jackass stole my clothes out the bathroom while I was showering. I’m wet, I’m cold and I’m livid. Where. Is. He?”

“You know,” Bruce began. “He just messes with you because he likes you.”

You gave him a disbelieving look. “What are we, in preschool?! Seriously? He’s gonna get his ass kicked to next week if he keeps this up! Last week, it was water balloons above my door. The other day, it was messing with the pipes so I had to shower in the guys bathroom. I swear, he just wants to see me naked or something.”

“I kinda do,” a voice echoed from above them.

“Clinton, you better come out of that vent. Or so help me, I will kill you.”

The vent opened and Clint hopped down, handing you your clothes. “Just messing with you, darlin’” He smirked. You didn’t even answer him, just glared. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and jogged backwards, sending you a wink. You sighed and held your clothes against your scantily clad form. Pressing your fingers to the sides of your nose, you tried to relieve the headache you could feel starting.

Steve finally broke the silence. “You sure you want to marry him, Y/n?”

You let out a sighing chuckle. “He’s a dork and sometimes an asshole, but what can I say? I love the dumbass.”


	23. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. Thursday was a crap day at work. 2 hours of sleep on an 8 hour workday and also had new people to work with. So not a good day. So I’m sorry this is so late! Also [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXICgyMDuqj8&t=ZTAxNDFkMjAwZDZlNWM2NWZmMDkzZGYzMmVjNzE4ZjNmYWQ2YTJiMCxsME4zOTZ1Qw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIt4IdiO0EP9bEByk6akADQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgrace-for-sale.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171258671347&m=1) is the link for the one song I mention… You’ll know which one…
> 
> Prompts: Anthem. Everyone has a song that’s ‘their’ song. What is your character’s and how did it become so?

You heard the elevator ding, seeing Clint come stomping out onto your floor. He looked tired and irritated.

“Clint, baby, you ok?” You asked, lowering your book and placing it on a nearby table. Clint walked over and dropped on the couch next to you.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Tony’s just being his usual asshole self.”

You let out a soft laugh. “What did Iron ass do now?”

“You know how on the WWE, they have songs that announce the wrestlers?”

“You mean, like, theme songs?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Theme songs. Tony wanted us to pick some for the party tomorrow night. Well, we were joking around with what song each of us would have. Tony, of course, chose ‘Thunderstruck’.”

“Of course AC/DC,” you laughed. “What did Steve pick?”

“Well, Tony suggested the ‘Star Spangled Banner’ but was vetoed. Poor Steve doesn’t need to hear anymore of that song. So we all liked ‘New York, New York’ by Frank Sinatra. He may be older than hell, but there’s still so much of that 1940’s Brooklyn boy in him still.”

You gave him a big smile. “That’s a great choice for Steve! What did you decide for Wanda?”

“‘Witchy Woman’ by the Eagles.” Clint chuckled.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “That totally works! I love it! Did she?”

“Once she heard the song, she loved it, so yeah… Sam was kinda hard to pick but we ended up picking ‘Soul Man’ by the Blues Brothers. He really enjoyed that.” Clint laughed at the thought. “Bruce didn’t want one, but we chose one anyway. ‘Weird Science’, Oingo Boingo. He was pretty cool with that. Nat chose her own because she didn’t trust any of us to. I admit that ‘Gold Dust Woman’ by Fleetwood Mac does fit her though…”

“What about you, Vision and Bucky?” You loved all of these so far and you just had to know what song was chosen for your husband.

“Well, Bucky really liked ‘Hazy Shade of Winter’ but everyone nagged him that it was too much of a ‘girly’ song because the Bangles did it. So, he decided on ‘Cold As Ice’ by Foreigner. Vision was a little tricky, though. Tony wanted ‘Intergalactic’ by the Beastie Boys but Vis didn’t care for it. So he voted on ‘Mr. Roboto’ by the Styx.” He paused, too long for your taste. 

“And you?”

“Nope. Not going to share.” He vehemently shook his head.

“Why? These all seem like great choices. How bad could yours be?”

“Bad.” Clint groaned. “So bad.”

Now you were curious. “Clint, what song did they pick?” He mumbled something but you didn’t catch it. “What did you say?”

He gave a defeated sigh. “The Tweety Bird song.”

You couldn’t help the snorting laugh that escaped your mouth. “Oh baby, I’m sorry. At least they don’t realize how kick ass your ‘true’ theme song is.”

Clint stared at you questioningly. “I have a ‘true’ theme song?”

“Yep,” you replied, popping the ‘p’.

“And that would be…?”

You gave a dramatic pause. “‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails.” Your voice had taken a sultry turn as he stared at you wide eyed.

“And why would that be my theme song, Y/n? How could that song possibly fit me?”

“Well,” You moved over, straddling your husband’s lap, wrapping your arms around his neck as his gripped your hips. “You sure _fuck_ me _like an animal_.” You undulated your hips into his to prove your point, a growl escaping his mouth.

“Damn baby, don’t tease me.” He moaned out. “How about I prove to you that ‘Closer’ is my theme and you help me with something tomorrow?”

“Help you with what?” You asked with a smile as you bit your bottom lip.

“Have Friday play ‘If I Only Had A Brain’ as Tony’s new theme song for the party tomorrow night?”

“Definitely a deal, babe!” You giggled at the thought and leaned in, kissing his smiling lips.


	24. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt: “Why are you so-oh no, please don’t cry! Don’t cry, I’m sorry!”

“Daddy! Please, please, please! All the kids at school are doing it!”

Clint sighed. “I don’t care if all the kids are doing it, princess. I said no.” He turned to face his daughter and saw the tears. He knelt down and gathered her in his arms. _“Why are you so-oh no, please don’t cry! Don’t cry, I’m sorry!_ Fine, you can shave your head.”

His daughter sniffled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big smile. “Thanks, daddy.” She ran back into her room.

Clint sighed and stood up. “What was that about?” Your voice made him spin around. He never heard you come home.

“There’s something at school where all the kids are shaving their heads, which is completely crazy, and our daughter wanted in.”

“Babe,” You walked over to your fiance and wrapped one arm around his neck, laying the other on his chest. “You know it’s for Wigs For Kids, right?”

He gave you a confused look, placing his hands on your hips. “Wigs for kids? What’s that?”

You rolled your eyes. “She’s donating her hair so they can make wigs for kids with Cancer. It’s a good cause, Clint.”

He gave a big sigh of relief. “Oh thank God! I thought she was going through a phase!”

“At nine years old?” You laughed “No. She just wants to help. We raised a good girl. Babe. Don’t worry.”

Resting his forehead against yours, he gave you a chaste kiss. “Yeah we got lucky.”

“You’re damn right we did!”


	25. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Open up Tumblr gif search and type in your character’s name. The 13th gif that has your character in it is the one you get. Make a story around that gif. Be sure to put that gif in your story somewhere where we can all see it.

“You sure you want to learn this?” Clint asked, walking up to Wanda, who looked very nervous.

“I cannot rely on my powers all the time. Natasha made a good point. If something were to happen that disabled my powers, I would be dead.” Wanda replied.

“Yeah, but isn’t she teaching you hand to hand?”

“She is, but she said it would be smart to learn another weapon. As I am not comfortable with guns, a bow and arrow seemed a better idea. You are the expert with that weapon, yes?”

“Well I wouldn’t call myself an ‘expert’ but alright,” Clint sighed and stepped next to the Sokovian. “Just watch at first and then we’ll have you try ok?”

“Alright.”

Clint fixed his stance and pulled back his left hand, concentrating on the target on the back wall. He fired a split second later and they both watched the arrow hit the bullseye. He took a deep breath and picked up a second bow. “Ok. Lesson one…”


	26. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Everyone has a prized possession. What happens when your character loses theirs?

“Hey Y/n? Have you seen my picture?” Clint yelled from upstairs.

“What picture?” You yelled back.

“The one of you and the kids that I always keep in my jacket? I can’t find it!”

“Why do you need it, babe? We’re just going to out!”

“I always carry it with me, no matter where I go! Never leave home without it!”

“Clint, let’s just go! We’ll be late! You’ll find it somewhere!”

You heard your husband sigh and stomp down the stairs. “I can’t lose that picture, Y/n.”

You wrapped your hands around his waist and laid your head against his back. “We can always take another, babe.”

“Not like that. That was one of my favorite pictures. You and me with the kids in front of Cinderella’s castle… The sun slowly setting… It was just perfect…” Clint closed his eyes at the memory.

You bit your lip, wanting to let him know but not wanting to spoil the surprise. You had taken the photo to a professional to have it etched in glass for his birthday. “It’ll turn up, handsome. I’m sure of it.”

He let out a sad sigh. “I hope so. Come on. Let’s get out of here. The reservations are for 7:30 and its 7. Gotta go!”

You and Clint made sure the house was locked up and headed out. You hoped the etcher would finish quickly. You hated seeing your husband so sad, but you couldn’t wait for him to see why his beloved picture had to go missing.


	27. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Apologies. What is the toughest apology your character has ever (or will ever) make?

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

“Hi, you’ve reached the Bartons. Sorry we can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and we’ll return your call as soon as we can. Thank you.”

“Y/n? Baby, please pick up the phone. I know you’re pissed at me and you have every right to be. I’m so sorry I missed the ultrasound. I know it was our first one and I promised to be there. I wish the bad guys took days off but sadly, they don’t. I promise to make it up to you. I love you and I’ll be home…”

*Breathing*

“Hello? Y/n, you there?”

“Hello Mr. Barton. Y/n can’t come to the phone right now.”

“Who is this?”

“I think you know already. She’s waiting for you. Pier 78 at 2am. You better come alone or Y/n won’t be the only one in trouble.”

*Click*


	28. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. This is in Natasha Romanoff’s POV.
> 
> Prompt: Perspective is everything. Write a story about your character, but through the eyes and perspective of someone else.

I’ve known Clint Barton a long time. He’s a good man. Honorable, sarcastic, smart, funny, loyal. I consider him my best friend, even if it’s considered a weakness. His wife and I are pretty close. I know she was jealous of me at first, thinking that I was trying to steal Clint away from her, but then she understood I was interested in someone else romantically and not her husband. There may have been a time where I thought I was in love with him, but realized that I felt more sisterly feelings towards him. I adore being Godmother to his daughter and an honorary Aunt to his other two.

We’ve been partnered up for so long, we know what the other is thinking in times of battle. We move like synchronized dancers at times. I know it irritates Tony and Steve how smoothly we move together. There are many battles we remember vividly, Budapest being the major one. We remember it differently, but we remember it all the same.

When we first met, he was sent to kill me. He could’ve taken me out, but he went against his orders and chose not to. He said he ‘saw the potential’ in me. When I asked him what he meant, he said there was more to me than an assassin. I could be more than the deadly killer I was trained to be. He basically spared my life and I’m thankful to him for it. He’s honestly one of the best men I’ve ever had the privilege to know.


	29. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for @[sdavid09](https://tmblr.co/mFUlj-NYZalhydfNSsVNAvQ)’s Daily Writing Challenge. THE LAST DAY HAS ANGST. Like bad… Character death… I’m so sorry in advance…
> 
> Prompt: “Please,” they whimpered as a tear ran down their cheek.

“No! Y/n! Y/n! You’re ok! Stay with me, babe! You’re ok!”

“No, Clint. I’m not.” You felt the pressure building in your chest. You turned over in his arms, coughing onto the ground. You turned back to face him, your lips covered in red. "I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too, but don’t you talk like that. Bruce will get you fixed up in no time.” Clint felt his eyes water with unshed tears. “Come on, let’s get you help.”

“It’s too late, Clint. You know it and I know it. It was just a matter of time. We both know my time up was getting closer.” You stared into his blue eyes, wanting to get one last glimpse of the man you loved.

“Y/n… _Please,” he whimpered as a tear ran down his cheek._ “You can’t leave me. Not like this. Just hang on a little longer.”

“I’m tired, babe. My body, my soul…All of me is just so tired. I’m done fighting. Let me go. Please.”

“I can’t.” Clint felt the tears falling steadily down his face.

You reached a hand up, touching his wet cheeks. You mustered as much strength as you could, reaching your body up to kiss his lips. “I love you, Clinton Barton. Always. Never forget that. Keep living after I’m gone. Don’t shut out the team and if you find love again, grab it by the balls. Promise me.”

He let out a sad laugh at that. “I promise. I love you too, Y/n Barton. So fucking much.”

You gave him one last smile before closing your eyes, radiating in the warmth of your husband’s arms. He stayed with you as he felt you go limp and your chest ceased to move. Finally accepting the inevitable, he broke down. That’s how the team found him, minutes later.


End file.
